Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum
by xoxowo-ai-nioxox
Summary: Hermione has Humiliated Draco for the last time and he decides to take revenge. Read this story with interesting twists and things you would've never expected to happen.
1. Ron and the Truth Potion

****

Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum

****

Disclaimer: Look I don't know WHY we should even write this because we ALL know that the characters don't belong to ANYONE except for J.K. Rowling! _Okay?!?! CAPEESH?!!? _**So I'm only going to write this disclaimer for THIS CHAPTER ONLY! Because this will be meant for the WHOLE story! Since I don't want any stupid disclaimers to take up space for my *coff stupid coff* story! **_Got that!? Good. Now go on and read and here's a lollipop since I yelled. *hands you a lollipop the size of your hand*_

Chapter one: Ron and the Truth Potion

"What _mudblood_? Do you need Potty and Weasel to come and save you?" A blond haired boy with cold steel silver-gray eyes sneered at her.

"Shut up Malfoy. I don't have time to deal with your childish stupid torments." said a girl with wavy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes trying to hold in her anger.

"Are you going to run back to Potty and Weasel for help? Your mother and father were probably pathetic as well. They probably--" but he was cut of by a solid slap that echoed around the school. He stood there flabbergasted as he watched the girl with wavy hair tread heavily away staring with shock and right before she turned the corner she said in a deadly voice, "DON'T EVER, I REPEAT _EVER_ TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT YOU SLYTHERIN SCUM" and walked away rather pleased with herself.

''Stupid dumb, ugly, good-for-nothing, infuriating, irritating, disgusting, mudblood.'' he cursed under his breath. 'how dare she slap me! The nerve! She'll regret she ever laid hands on me' he thought as he entered the his common room and went to the bathroom to wash his face to wash of the 'mudblood' germs of his face and think of revenge. 

****

***

As the girl was walking down the hallway she was stopped by two boys running up to her and yelling her name.

"Oy! Hermione! Where are you going?" yelled a fiery-red haired boy a bit taller than her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Ron!" she said brightly and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red and heard the other boy groan with joking disgust. "Aw shut up Harry!" said Hermione jokingly punching his arm, "Its not like you don't do this when you're with Lavender!" He ran his hand through his jet-black messy hair going silly with embarrassment. 

"For the love of God! Stop it! You're going to make me gag" came the voice of the blond haired boy.

"Shut up Malfoy! Unless you'd like _me_ to shut you up!" Hermione said hardheartedly.

"You had better shut your mouth mudblood or else I'll--"

"Or else you'll _WHAT_? Cry to your father?" Hermione cut off crossly.

"I DO **NOT** CR--" Draco started to say but was cut off again.

"Yes you do! And you _know _you do! You snivel to your father _every time _you get into a problem! Aren't those your constant threats Malfoy? _'Shut up or my father will do thus and so'_, _'Let me be on quidditch and my father will give you this and that'"_, Hermione started to mimic Draco while Ron and Harry were trying to hold in their laughter, "**_PLEASE Malfoy! _**Your just a sniveling puppy dog that runs to his master every time he can't defend himself or gets into trouble!" and with that said and done she left and went to the library with Ron and Harry laughing.

'Just you wait mudblood!!' he thought and smirked.

****

.:*|[ ¤ MonDay: Poti0ns ¤ ]|*:. 

Hermione went and sat next to Harry and Ron in potions as always. She looked over at where Malfoy was just ready to give him her daily chore of dirty looks but instead was shocked. Malfoy was looking at her and smirking looking quite pleased with himself for some unknown reason. He was up to something alright. She glared as if saying 'bring it on'.

Snape entered the room looking very strange. He looked almost…_ happy_. He stood in from of the class and smirked. "Today, class, we will be working in pairs and making the truth potion. Slytherins must pick a Gryffindor partner of their choice." Everyone groaned. Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was looking at Pansy with a smirk and Pansy nodded making her way to…Ron. '_What_ is he up to!?!' Hermione thought frustratingly. Someone tapped her on the shoulder making her snap out of her thoughts…it was Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said nastily.

"_YOU_, my dear mud blood, will be working with me." he replied coolly.

"Why on _EARTH_ would you want to work with me?!" she asked bewildered. 'HE IS UP TO SOMETHING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT!! I'M GOING INSANE!!!!!"

"_Because_," he rolled his eyes, "I want to get good scores and you're the smartest Gryffindor here!" 

She smiled. "Did **THE** Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king of the Scums, just compliment me?" 

He just scowled. "Let's get to work mudblood we're getting behind." and walked his way to the ingredients cabinet. Hermione looked over to Ron and he was glaring at Malfoy and shouting at Pansy. She chuckled to herself and looked over at Harry who was paired with Crabbe and was throwing the ingredients in the cauldron brutally.

Malfoy got back and they got to work. When everyone had finished Snape told them to test it in front of the class instead of bottling it up. "Who would like to be our first volunteer?" Snape asked out loud. She looked over to Malfoy who once again nodded at Pansy, she returned the nod and raised her hand.

"Malfoy! What are you up to?" 

"Well since being the gentleman that I am I can't hurt you physically can I? So I've decided, with a little talk with Snape of course, that I might not be able to hurt you physically but why not emotionally?" he replied with a smirk. She understood half of it. 'Of course! We made truth potions LAST week! So this has something to do with his plan… but what??' and was jerked out of her thoughts when Malfoy said evilly, "Look Granger. Your dear Weasel is up and when I say he's a Weasel I mean it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked confused once more.

"Watch" he whispered to her and pointed to Ron who had just finished drinking his potion looking very blank. 

Snape went up to Ron with a question to see if the potion worked. "What house are you in?" 

"Gryffindor."

"QUICK SOMEONE! ASK HIM A QUESTION!!" shouted a slytherin. 

"What's your most embarrassing moment!?"

"When I had to run out of the room with only my underwear on in the common rooms"

Everyone was howling. But stopped when Draco asked him a certain question.

"Have you ever cheated on Granger?" he asked smirking.

"Yes."

Hermione's face was pale.

"Who was it?" asked Draco again.

"Lavender."

Hermione started shaking.

"Do you love her? Have you ever?" Draco asked but there was a somewhat look of curiosity on his face.

"No. I have never loved Hermione."

"Did you even like her?" Draco was very curious now.

"No."

Hermione was as white as a ghost and was shaking uncontrollably on the verge of tears.

"Then why did you get her to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I had to get her in bed in order to win a bet."

Hermione tugged on Draco's sleeve to stop but he didn't notice her. She looked up at him and saw a tinge of red on his cheeks with a look of disgust. 'Is he angry?' but was unable to think through because everything became pitch black and she started to fall…

"Who--" but Draco was cut off when everyone heard a loud thump. He looked at where the noise had come from and saw that Hermione had fainted. He hadn't meant to go that far. He even forgot she was there! He looked back at Ron who was now back to normal and looking around confusingly.

Harry glared at Ron and Malfoy and rushed off to help Hermione up but she was unconscious so he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. 

**__**

Authors Note:  
**|[** Okay so this was sort of like a short chapter… hehe. O well. **_DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! _**^-^ I'll start the next chapter if I reach at least 5 reviews… *crosses fingers* and if I get five reviews I`ll give everyone a c0okie for a snack for the next chapter. *winks* **]|**

__

READ BELOW!!! IMPORTANT!!!

****

.:*|[ August 27 'o3 : I might not be able to update until Septemeber 3rd or 4th! I am going to San Francisco tomorrow but I still might be able to update from my cousin's house so sorry if I don't update soon! But I will try!! I promise! So check back!]|*:.


	2. Harry's Anger, Enough To Murder

****

Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum

**__**

Recap on last chapter: 

Harry glared at Ron and Malfoy and rushed off to help Hermione up but she was unconscious so he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. 

**__**

Chapter Two: Harry's Anger, Enough to Murder

Ron just stood there at a loss of words not knowing what was going on. Harry glared at him and ran to Hermione and took her to the hospital wing. What happened? Why did Harry glare at him? And _why_ was that ferret-faced git looking at him that way? Everyone was staring at him and he had no clue why.

"Class dismissed!" Snape roared and went to the hospital wing as well.

Malfoy started to approach me with an livid look on his face. "You know Weasel I'm surprised your not in slytherin! Your just as revolting as you say _I _am! ! Do u not have any self-esteem?! I never knew you could stoop so low as to make a bet in order to get a girl to get in bed with you. And as to _cheating _on a girl, with LAVENDAR?!? Just as repulsive"

  
"WHAT?!!? I--"

"Save it for someone who cares Weasely." and Draco walked away with a hidden smirk on his face.

Ron hurried to the hospital wing. 

****

***

Harry walked out of the hospital wing having just carried Hermione there.

He was FURIOUS. 

'How could Ron have done that to him and Hermione? What had they done to him to make him backstab them? Ron just didn't seem like that type of person.' 

'How? Why? When?' were the thoughts that were flying through his head. He was so outraged that he didn't notice his teeth grinding and fists clenching so hard that his knuckles were white. He felt like he could kill. _No, he wanted to kill._ First he would hex every part of Malfoy's body for humiliating Hermione. Then he would break every bone in Ron's body…if he could bring himself to actually do it that is…

****

***

Draco walked into his common room where he found Pansy sitting on the couch waiting for him with one of her 'goo-goo-ga-ga' looks. He gave her a fake smile, she beamed.

****

***

Ron was in the common room fiddling with his thumbs. He was very deep in thought, in fact so deep that he didn't notice Harry enter the room looking ready to murder him.

Harry moved his hands inside his robe…

Ron sat there with a confused face… 'why? Why? WHY?!'

Harry pulled out his wand…

Ron heard some shuffling and slowly looked up afraid to see who it was…

Harry pointed…aiming…ready……..

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head as if he were seeing things, his eyes wide with shock..…

Harry looked at him dead straight in the eyes and muttered under his breath………

*WHAM* *CRACK* *BANG*

__

It was over.

**__**

Please read the author's note!!! ^-^

****

|[ Author's Note: WeLL? How'd yo0h Lyk it? Go0d? Bad?! TERRRIBLE!!?! Or is it go0d `enuff t0 be at level with _"Draco Malfoy is drop dead gorgeous"_? *shakes head. NaH!! _NOTHING_ is as go0d as that!! *wink* n e ways… ]|

__

READ THIS:

|[SO DID YOU LIKE IT?!?! :D Arn`T cha happie I updated?!?! ^-^ weLL the next chapter I will update tomorrow. So I will let u suffer with the suspense! MUAHAHAHAHAH! XD well here ya go everyone: *passes out co0kies AND LoLLip0ps* R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ]| 

**** Terribly sorry that I didn't update in a while! I had a LOT of h.w.! sorry! Thank you reviewers!! *muah* I'll post names up in next chappie. *********


	3. Master Mind Malfoy

****

Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum

__

Recap on Last Chaptoor: 

Ron was in the common room fiddling with his thumbs. He was very deep in thought, in fact so deep that he didn't notice Harry enter the room looking ready to murder him.

Harry moved his hands inside his robe…

Ron sat there with a confused face… 'why? Why? WHY?!'

Harry pulled out his wand…

Ron heard some shuffling and slowly looked up afraid to see who it was…

Harry pointed…aiming…ready……..

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head as if he were seeing things, his eyes wide with shock..…

Harry looked at him dead straight in the eyes and muttered under his breath………

*WHAM* *CRACK* *BANG*

It was over.

**__**

Chapter Three: Master Mind Malfoy

Ron squeezed his eyes shut tight enough to see little light 'bubbles'. He waited… waited… then there it was…

*WHAM* *CRACK* *BANG* 

The vase behind him shattered into a million pieces that not even De Vinchi could have repaired.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Harry standing there with his wand still out in the same posture.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!! THAT WAS CLOSE!! I COULD'VE BEEN HIT!!!"

Harry just stood there not moving a muscle with the same fire still in his eyes. He slowly took his arm down and put the wand back in his robes. He started walking towards the bathroom and right before he closed the door he said in a hoarse dangerous voice, "I missed…" and closed the door behind with a silent click. 

Ron sannk back down on the chair eyes wide mouth open. 

__

Harry wanted to kill him.

****

***

Draco sat down next to Pansy, though as far as possible. He leaned on the chair coolly and said, "Good job Pansy, verry clever throwing in Lavender." He smirked.

She gave his a wicked smile. "Anything for my Drakie" and batted her eye-lashes. 

Draco's face clouded with anger. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT PANSSSSSY!" he yelled hissing like a snake. 

She looked at him, blinked, looked, blinked again and when the words finally processed through that thick skull of hers she pouted. "Oh alright. Fine! Anyways… what's our next plan?"

"well knowing the Mudblood she will probably take things in her own hands. Since she doesn't trust Slytherin work she'll probably go to the library and--"

"A what?" 

"A library!"

"What's that?"

"it's a Lie-berry! You go in, lie and you get free berries" he said sarcastically.

"REALLY!?" 

"NO YOU FOOL! IT'S A PLACE WHERE YOU KEEP A BUNCH OF BOOKS IDIOT!!"

"Oh.." she smiled sheepishly, "Continue, please."

"Well as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted!! She most likely will go to the library and start to research. She'll then make another truth potion for Weasley and then find out he never made a bet and that everything was a lie…except for the…well you know. SO after she finds out then we'll put plan B in action!" he smiled deviously, "She'll regret EVER making a fool of Master Mind Malfoy! I'm DRACO MALFOY! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ME!!" 

Pansy tugged on his sleeve.

"WHAT?!?!"

She pointed around the room. 

He looked around and saw people snickering and trying their best to hold in their laughter. He had meant to say those in his head but they came out of his mouth. He got irritated and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU BAFOONS!" and everyone clamped their mouths shut in less that 2 seconds. He went to his room and slammed the door.

Everyone started to snicker again.

"SHUT UP I KNOW YOUR STILL LAUGHING!!!!"

Everyone stiffled their laughs and walked out to the hallway for dinner. 

****

***

"She was as pale as a ghost! Something must have happened! Harry would say nothing and was a very red tingey color! I think he's sick too… But she hasn't awakened yet…well maybe… let me go check." 

A lady came and shoved the white curtains away. Hermione squinted for the light was so bright. 

"You're awake!" she beamed. "Here eat this." and shoved a chocolate bar in her hands. 

"Madamn Pomfrey..? When can I get out of here? No offense or anything that is. Its just that I'm hungry and I want to go see Harry and Ro---"

This afternoons events smacked her in the head. 'Ron… cheated on her… with Lavender…'

"Sure dear you can leave now. Go ahead." and left.

Hermione got up and started walking down the hallway. She stopped against a wall and leaned on it. "Maybe this was a trick. He would NEVER cheat on me! Not with Harry's girlfriend either! It just isn't Ron!" she thought back to the potions class that evening…. But nothing came. She couldn't quite remember clearly. All she remembered was tugging on Malfoy's sleeve to stop and then blank. That was it. She shrugged and made a mental note to think about it later. She walked in to eat her dinner when she noticed it was quieter than usual. That was peculiar… she looked around and saw that everyone from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were staring at her.

She glared. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" she exploded and saw Malfoy smirk.   
That's it. He just pushed her button.

She walked up to the Slytherin table and went right up to him poking him on the chest.

"WHAT *poke* DO *poke* YOU *poke* FIND SO *poke* DAMN AMUSING?! *poke poke poke*"

He stood up now two inches taller than her.

"I find it amusing that miss bookworm mudblood has exploded in front of everyone." he replied calmly. 

****

****

Ms. McGonagal started to stand and Dumbledore stopped her. She looked at him confused and he just smiled.

****

****

"YOU ARE GONNA GET IT MALFOY!"

"Oh really? What are you going to do to me _MUDBLOOD_?"

"The worst thing you've ever imagined" she said evilly knowing a way to punish Malfoy and make Ron go mad with jealousy.

"OH? And what might that--" but he was cut off when she had turned his head and…

|[ Author's Note: Well what do you think? DYING to know what happens next? :D haha good! ^-^ well everyone **_Review Review!! _**They really keep me goin! ^-^ 

** will thank people later since its 11:o8 pm and I'm to0 tired.**]|


	4. YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!

****

Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum

**__**

Recap on last chapter:

"YOU ARE GONNA GET IT MALFOY!"

"Oh really? What are you going to do to me MUDBLOOD?"

"The worst thing you've ever imagined" she said evilly knowing a way to punish Malfoy and make Ron go mad with jealousy.

"OH? And what might that--" but he was cut off when she had turned his head and…

****

Chapter Four: YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!

"OH? And what might that--" but he was cut off when she had turned his head and kissed him, but keeping her mouth tightly shut just in case he got any ideas. 

Draco's eyes were wide open with shock. 'HOLY CRAP!?! SHE'S _KISSING_ ME?!! WHAT KINDA PUNISHMENT IS THAT?!??!! YUCK! THIS IS DISGRACFUL!! NASTY! WRONG! _HORRID!! PETRIFYING!! _AHHHHGG!! _WHY AM I STILL KISSING HER??_' and he quickly broke the kiss while Hermione stood there smirking at him.

"_That_ is your punishment Malfoy!" Seeing that he had no control what-so-ever about the situation. Considering that his eyes were as wide as wagon wheels and he looked as pale as a ghost.

Draco regained his composure yet still a bit white trying to stay as cool as possible, "My punishment was that? My, my Granger. Maybe I should be crueler more often…"

Pansy fainted.

"Whatever Malfoy" she took a side-glance at Ron who was 100 different shades of red. He looked **REALLY** peeved. She thought she actually saw steam coming out of his ears… she felt guilty… how could she do that to a person she liked… no scratch that out… LIKES so dearly? 'No Hermione… he cheated on you! With Lavender moreover! He deserves it!!' And stormed out to go back to her common room.

__

If only she knew… if only… she… knew… 

Ron was angry, furious, lived, fuming, SCRATCH ALL THOSE OUT!! HE COULDN'T EVEN DESCRIBE THE ANGER RIGHT NOW!! 'How could she do that to me?!?! And with MALFOY none-the-less!!! This was wrong!! … *oh calm down Ron! You cheated on her! What did you expect?! Hugs and kisses?!*…'No… but HOW COULD SHE?!?! It's _JUST_ like cheating on m-' …*Well you cheated on her first!! So stop complaining you git!!*… 'AHHHHHHHH!!! This is ALL Malfoy's fault' Ron looked at Harry who looked just as confused and left to go find Hermione. 

****

#%@$!#%@$!#

Hermione was sitting on the couch when she heard someone come in. It was Harry. 

"Hullo there Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Errmm.. What exactly happened back there?"

"I kissed Malfoy to make Ron jealous..?"

"*Phew* for a moment there I thought you were actually interested! Since you kissed him for SO long!"

"ME? Interested in **_THAT _**git?! Naah.." Hermione said seriously but joking at the same time somehow. It was just one of her traits.

"um.. Hermione? I was wondering.. Can we give Ron a second chance? You know to find out if it was a ploy or not! I mean he WAS working with Parkinson!…Please?"

"OH… FiNE! I know you don't like being stuck in the middle so okay. What should we do?"  
  
"We can make another truth potion! I mean since you're making it the potion won't screw up!"

"Okay.. We can start tomorrow then. Good-night Harry"

"Nite!" 

Hermione went up to her room and laid on her bed. 'think.. Think… think…' she tried to think back to the potion incident…

'_Ron cheated on me…Draco nodded at Pansy … Draco won't stop… Draco--" _

"WHOA DRACO!?! I mean MALFOY! I must really be tired…." and she fell asleep with the a last image flying through her head…

***

__

MEANWHILE…

"YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aaaaahhhhHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurlgle gurgle: pa-tew* YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aahhhhhhhHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurgle gurgle: pa-tew*"

[[And basically that's what Draco has been doing for the last thirty minuets… screams, washes mouth, spits out, scream, washes mouth, spits out… yup… interesting huh? Talk about wiierd]]

****

***

****

. _ . ¤ * ¤ . _ . : authors note ch`ya? : . _ . ¤ * ¤ . _ .

|| okay dear readers! I hope that was okay! :D sorta b0rin tho huh? Hahahahah! Yea I just had to put in the "YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aaaaahhhhHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurlgle gurgle: pa-tew* YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aahhhhhhhHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurgle gurgle: pa-tew*" thing.. Hhaa. :D n e ways… yea I will update next chapter soon enuff… since I got h.w. and not suppose to be doin this…

**__**

REVIEW!!!||


	5. Sudden Death Brings Great Sorrow

****

Filthy Mudblood, Sltheryin Scum

**__**

Recap on last chapter:

__

Hermione went up to her room and laid on her bed. 'think.. Think… think…' she tried to think back to the potion incident…

'Ron cheated on me…Draco nodded at Pansy … Draco won't stop… Draco--" 

"WHOA DRACO!?! I mean MALFOY! I must really be tired…." and she fell asleep with the a last image flying through her head…

***

MEANWHILE…

"YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aaaaahhhhHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurlgle gurgle: pa-tew* YUCK! YUCK! FILTHY! FILTHY!! aahhhhhhhHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gurgle gurgle: pa-tew*"

**__**

Chapter 5: Sudden Death Brings Great Sorrow

Hermione woke up to the beautiful sunlight hitting her face. It felt warm and welcoming and comforting. She smiled and went to the bathroom to get dressed. It was Saturday, no classes. When she finished dressing she went downstairs to the common room and saw Harry and… Ron. Hermione smiled at Harry and glowered at Ron which made him turn pink.

"Let's get started then. We'll go to the girls bathroom again and tell Myrtle to scare off anyone who dares enter." and with that she set off with them following quickly behind.

When they got there Hermione entered with Harry and Ron.

"Well hello Myrtle! How have you been?"

"oh just _peachy_." Myrtle said sarcastically.

"Do you mind doing us a favor Myrtle? Please? It would mean so much to us!"

"_Oh… _so that's why you're here… I see… no one cares about ugly, moaning Myrtle…" she said sadly. 

"_MYRTLE_! THAT'S NOT TRUE! Can you please guard the doors and make sure no one will come in?"

"Oooookaaayyyy" she drawled and left.

"Alright. Let's get started." Hermione took out a bunch of ingredients and got to work immediately.

After the potion was completed Ron took a gulp and his expression became blank again.

"Did you ever go out with Lavender when you were with Hermione?"

****

***

"He drank it!! Hurry you dolt!! That was the first question!! HURRY BEFORE HE ANSWERS!!!!"

****

***

"N..N.."

Ron's lip twitched.

"N..Yes."

Harry glowed a scarlet red, Hermione's look was blank.

"SO YOU HAVE CHEATED ON HERMIONE WITH LAVENDER!?!?!" Harry roared.

"Of course I did Po--Harry"

Ron's look returned and he looked at them with hope filled in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER WENT WITH LAVENDER!!"

Hermione left the girls bathroom and went to her room.

Harry glared at him. **"You filthy liar!" **Harry yelled and punched Ron in the stomach.

****

***

"Perfect…Absolutely clueless…"

****

***

Hermione sat on her bed completely mystified. _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!!!"_ She heard a knock on the door. "COME IN" and Harry entered.

"Ron was a filthy liar after al--"

"Harry! Are you that dense?!!? Didn't you see his lip twitch?! When a person drinks a truth potion they faces are suppose to be blank with **no** movements except for when they are talking! And he called you _HARRY_! **NO! DON'T INTERRUPT ME! **I know he calls you Harry all the time but, he's not _suppose_ to say your name!! Something is up! I **KNOW **that Ron is lying but **_something _**is making him!! And I'm going to find out!" with that Hermione stormed out of the room to the library.

****

.:*¤[[ At the Library ]]¤*:.

Hermione was sliding her index finger among the rows and rows of books in the 'potions' section. Her other arm was occupied in carrying the books she was going to look at. She had to find out what was going on. She had to… for Ron's sake… and hers. She couldn't help but feel the voice inside her head telling her to forgive him. She couldn't refuse it any longer… she was in love with…

Harry's yelling broke her thoughts.

"Hermione! Have you found anything yet? I'll help you!" Harry took the books out of her arms and carried them. 

"Thank you Harry. And no I haven't. Here check these out. I'm gonna go to my room. I'm pooped!"

Harry smiled. "Okay. You go rest."

Hermione walked back to her room and collapsed down on her bed and sighed. 

*tap tap tap tap tap*

Hermione opened the window and let Fawks in. 'Wonder what he's doing here…" she took the parchment from his beak and read it.

**__**

Come to my office. The password is "lemon drops"

~Dumbledore.

'What in Merlin's beard..?' She took the letter and burned it so no one would no about the password and started to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops" 

The gargoyle jumped aside.

"Yes Professor?"

"Ah.. Miss Granger. Have a seat…"

Hermione examined Dumbledore's face… something was different… the twinkle was lost from his eyes… Hermione sat fiddling with her thumbs…

"Miss Granger… how do I say this… your mother… your mother has… she's passed away."

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Granger I'm so sorry."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED JOKE IS THIS?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MOTHER'S DEAD?!?!"

"She passed last night in the hospitol from her cancer, the muggle disease."

" I KNOW WHAT BLOODY CANCER IS!!" she started to laugh with tears pouring down her eyes. 

"HAHA! YOU'RE LYING!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE!!"

Hermione looked around the room as if waiting for someone to pop up and say "GOTCHA!"

Hermioen trembled and paled. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. Helpless tears running down her eyes. She looked at Dumbledore and knew at once this was reality. She fell back from her chair. Tears ran down her face

"I know how you feel Ms. Granger--"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dumbledore got up and tried to calm her down but she pushed him away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. She ran out of the room and down the hallway not watching where she was going. She bumped into someone and looked up through the blurrs and there he was… her savior.

**__**

PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1.] Did Hermione REALLY slap Draco in book two!?! I don't remember!! What page is it on?!? Can ANYONE tell me?!?!?!?!!

2.] Did Draco REALLLLY tell Hermione to stay away from Harry in book 4 or 5?!?! Or am I reading too many fanfics?!?! 

3.] WHAT THE HECK DOES OOC MEAN?!??! LOL!!! :D poor innnocent me…

THANKS FOR ANSWERING THESE QUESTIONS IF YOU CAN!! I'M OH SO CONFUSSSED!

.::.::._.¤||AUTHOR'S NOTE:||¤._.::..::.

|| so did you like it? I'm sorry some of the stuff I made up in there since I wasn't sure of what to put.. Hehe. N e ways hope you liked it everyone!! :D and remember to _review!!!_ ||


	6. Hermione's Weird Reaction PART ONE

****

Filthy Mudblood, Slytherin Scum

__

Recap:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. She ran out of the room and down the hallway not watching where she was going. She bumped into someone and looked up through the blurs and there he was… her savior.

**__**

Chapter Six: Hermione's Weird Reaction [part one]

She bumped into someone and looked up through the blurs and there he was… her savior.

"Are you okay?" Concern showing in his eyes.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she started to sob again. He picked her up [bridal style] and took her to her room.

"… wanna talk about it?"

"Oh… It's terrible!! Dubledore told me to go to his office *sniff* and he told me… he said…" and Hermione broke off into a fit of sobs again, "My mother died!!!" and started to sob harder. 

"Hermione… I'm so sorry!…" not knowing how to comfort her he hugged her, "It'll be alright… how's your father taking it?.."

Hermione jumped up immediately, "Oh my! My father!! I have to right to him right away!!!" she was about to rush off but turned around, smiled and said softly, "Thanks…" and went to the owlery.

****

***

"where on earth is Hermione?!" Harry asked looking like a madman while he kept scanning for her. This was the only exception on when he would speak to Ron.

"She's in her room sleeping! For goodness sakes Harry its not like she's gonna run off into the forest or anything!"

"Shouldn't **YOU **be worrying?!?! Why **_aren't_** you?" Harry squinted his eyes suspiciously at Ron.

"Actually… yea I am worried… we sort of ran into each other last night… and well… she'll tell you the rest I suppose…" said Ron awkwardly.

"Whatever…" said Harry and grabbed a donut.

****

***

Hermione was on her bed crying. It was near night and Harry and Ron were eating dinner…she wasn't hungry anyways…*grumble grumble* … okay maybe she was… She stood up and looked out the window. 'I can't deny it anymore… I'm in love with R---WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled as she saw a figure limping out of the forbidden forest, but someone pulled it back in. She couldn't see who it was since it was so dark. 'THAT PERSON MIGHT BE IN DANGER IN THERE!!!'. Without a moment to lose she ran out of her room and to Ron and Harry. 

"Harry!! RON!! *gasp* SOMEONE…..OUT…. FOREST….HELP…" she gasped out. Ron and Harry hearing help jumped up and said "Hermione you okay? Need help?! What help!?! Are you hurt?!!"

"No you gits! I saw someone limping out of the forbidden forest but someone else pulled him…or her back in!! We have to go help her… or him… or it… but anyways!! Lets go!! Now!!" Hermione immediately dashed up back to the dorm and ran back down with Harry invisibility cloak and pushed them into an dark corridor and swished it on all three of them. "Lets go!" she said without a moment to lose.

They ran out of the hall and into the forest eyes wide open.

"Look! A piece of a clothing!! Hurry! We must be close."

They searched and searched but found nothing. For some reason Hermione was near the verge of tears, something in her gut was telling her to find it quick before it was too late.

"Hurry up you guys!! We have to search faster!! Hurry or else-- *thump*" Hermione fell over a really large tree trunk…'wait… IT'S A PERSON!!' Hermione rushed over to see that he was barely conscious. 

"OH MY GOD!!!" she cried and put his head back down.

"What? What is it Hermione?"

"It's… it's…"

"Fine. Move over. Let us have a look then."

Hermione threw herself in front of them, but they gently pushed her aside and gasped.

"MALFOY!!" Ron and Harry screamed in unison.

"Any LOOUDER Potty--AHHGG!!!" he screamed in pain and clutched his side.

"Now I can pay you back for all of the troubles you caused us! For calling us names--"  
  
"Especially Hermione!" Ron cut in and looked at Hermione for approval but instead thought he saw a ghost staring at….no…

"Now your gonna get it!!" Harry yelled raising his wand.

Hermione look ghastly as she began to run.

Harry took careful aim…ready…ready…

Hermione ran and ran and ran is if her life depended on it tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry opened his mouth as the words poured out, his eyes burning with anticipation…

"STOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late as she knocked against him.

"CRUCIO!!" Harry screamed as Hermione knocked into him.

*BAM*

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione's echoes sounded through the night.

****

|[ MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! WHAT NOWW!! WHAT NOOOOWW?! XD!!! I GAVE YOOH A…… CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **_CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _**CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **_CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _**CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY _CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY **_CLIFFY! _**

BWAHAHAHAH!!! *evil smile* Well did you like it? C'mon ppLx!! REVIEW UR HEART OUT!! -______- and sorry I didn't update in such a LOOONG while… very sorry bout that.. Juss a buncha h.w. as usual… teachers suk. But I'll put up the next chappie soon. And sorry its sooo frikin short!! I was gonna make it longer but I didn't hab time. I hav to go to sleep now too. But I'll promise to post up next chappie by the end of the week [Sunday] **this WAS like the second chapter (or third) wasn't it? Like what he did to Ron. I'm really makin Harry OOC ß thanks for telling me that stuff ppLx!! Special thanx to u guys/ girls!

Much luv, xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox]|

HAHA IN THE BEGINNING DID U GUYS THINK IT WAS MALFOY THAT WAS HER SAVIOR? BEEEEE HONEST NOW! ^-^ xP *tease*


End file.
